Brother and Partner
by RadnaRadno
Summary: "Kenapa kau menangis, bocah?"   "Hiks.. aku.. kehilangan keluargaku..."   "Memangnya mereka dimana?"   "Mereka.. mati..."


"Kenapa kau menangis, bocah?"

"Hiks.. aku.. kehilangan keluargaku..."

"Memangnya mereka dimana?"

"Mereka.. mati..."

**Brother and Partner**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story by **R**a**d**n**a**R**a**d**n**o

A/N : sebuah ficlet abal yg sangat singkat dengan waktu pembuatan satu setengah jam dengan imajinasi yang mengalir begitu saja.

saya hanyalah penulis yang berkarya dan anda adalah pembaca, jadi saya mengharapkan kesan, pesan, kritik, saran atau mungkin pujian dari anda :)

**(: selamat membaca! :)**

**Brother and Partner**

Aku benci jika harus melakukan hal ini. Menunggu.

Menunggu adalah hal paling idiot dan membosankan dalam hidup.

Oh ya aku masih hidup.

Sebuah ironi yang harus aku terima.

Menunggu menjadi dewasa dan menjadi seseorang yang hebat yang akan diakui seluruh penghuni dunia.

Terlalu lama.

Tidakkah ada mesin pemutar waktu? agar aku bisa mempercepat masa hidupku dan memperoleh kejayaanku.

Brengsek.

Terlalu banyak hal brengsek dan naif dalam hidupku.

Tunggulah kalian, ketika aku akan menunjukkan siapa sesungguhnya 'aku'.

**Brother and Partner**

"Sasori.. ayo ikut nenek," ajak sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ku kenal.

Suara orang yang sudah aku dengar semenjak aku pertama kali lahir ke dunia.

Suara yang sudah membesarkanku sedari aku tidak memiliki gigi hingga kini gigiku sempurna.

Sebuah suara memuakkan yang ingin aku bungkam.

Bukan. Bukan karena aku membencinya.

Tapi karena sungguh aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Sasori?" panggil suara renta itu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin dirumah saja.." jawabku enggan.

Aku tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian.

Karena dalam keramaian aku hanya menyaksikan ribuan topeng kemunafikan dalam boneka hidup yang disebut 'manusia'.

Aku muak dengan boneka-boneka naif tak berotak itu.

Ah ya mereka memang memiliki otak, tapi aku rasa otak itu hanyalah komposisi tanpa memiliki peran berarti.

Untuk apa memiliki otak kalau dalam pemikiranmu hanya ada perang-darah-harta- dan kekuasaan.

Cih, sungguh memuakkan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berjalan-jalan, Sasori?" tanya suara renta itu lagi.

Cukup! Tidak jelaskah jawabanku itu tadi nenek tua?

Atau telingamu ikut tertular ketulian para boneka hidup yang munafik itu?

Baik, aku masih harus menjaga diri.

Dan aku akan menunggu, menunggu dimana semua orang akan mendengarkan suaraku.

"Tidak. Pergilah, nek.." jawabku pelan sembari memberikan seulas senyum tipis pada wanita renta dihadapanku ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau butuh nenek ada di kantor Kazekage.." pamitnya pelan.

"Ya, hati-hati nek.." balasku.

**Brother and Partner**

Banyak orang bilang aku kesepian.

Banyak pula yang bilang kisah hidupku begitu menderita.

Ditinggal oleh kedua orangtua pada usia begitu muda, dan mengalami sisa hidup tanpa mengenal apa itu ibu dan ayah.

**Kesepian**.

Benarkah itu? tidak.. aku tidak kesepian.

Disini, di dalam rumah tua milik nenekku- satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki- aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian.

Didalam rumah ini terdapat ribuan teman-teman sejatiku.

Teman-teman yang sudah menemaniku menghabiskan masa-masa kehidupanku.

Kugutsu. Itulah julukan mereka.

Mereka adalah boneka buatan tangan yang dimainkan dengan benang.

Aku tau kau mungkin akan berpikiran bahwa aku gila karena menganggap boneka adalah teman sejatiku.

Tapi buatku boneka adalah teman.

Mereka istimewa. Bahkan mereka lebih hebat daripada manusia.

Boneka, biarpun tak berotak tapi tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah kemunafikan.

Mereka polos. Apa adanya, dan yang terutama.. mereka menuruti semua perintahku...

**Brother and Partner**

'JDUARRR'

'DOORR'

'CTAAR'

'JDUAAARR'

Hari ini, puluhan kali kudengar suara memekakkan telinga itu.

Suara kembang api raksasa ditengah kota.

Aku hanya menatap sayup-sayup gemerlap cahaya kembang api warna-warni itu.

Lihatlah, para boneka idiot sedang berpesta.

Menikmati kemenangan mereka dengan menghamburkan uang, sake dan makanan.

Mereka pasti sedang berpesta pora ditengah kota.

Ah ya aku tak heran.

Sunagakure telah merdeka.

Bebas dari belenggu desa shinobi lain dan memiliki bendera kejayaan sendiri.

Sebuah kemerdekaan yang harus dibeli dengan mengorbankan ribuan nyawa.

Menjijikkan.

Para boneka idiot itu tertawa, bersenang-senang dan berbahagia ditengah duka.

Tidakkah mereka ingat kalau kemerdekaan yang mereka rasakan itu berasal dari ribuan nyawa yang mati sia-sia?

Ah ya aku lupa, otak mereka memang tidak mampu menyimpan ingatan yang nyata.

**Brother and Partner**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menapaki jalan setapak yang berada didepan rumahku.

Entah kenapa kali ini aku ingin menuju ke tengah-tengah keramaian boneka hidup itu.

Entah kenapa aku ingin menemukan atau mungkin harus membeli sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin aku miliki.

Tapi benda apa itu masih terlalu asthral untuk aku bayangkan.

Memasuki kerumunan boneka hidup ini aku makin muak menatap mereka.

Banyak yang tertawa, bercengkrama, bermain bahkan adu fisik dalam permainan adu tangan.

Sayangnya semua itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka.

Aku yakin didalam jiwa mereka, semangat untuk saling membunuh dan meregangkan nyawa masih berkecamuk dan membara.

Benar-benar naif.

Aku berjalan menelusuri perayaan di kota ini.

Ribuan boneka hidup tengah memadati ratusan stand makanan dan permainan.

Jangan berfikiran aku akan mencoba salah satunya.

Tidak, terimakasih.

Itu menjijikkan.

**Brother and Partner**

"Ibu, aku mau itu.." kudengar sebuah suara bocah kecil diseberangku.

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan memandang adegan yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau ingin gula-gula itu, nak?" tanya seorang wanita yang lebih dewasa pada bocah disampingnya.

"Iya bu, aku ingin.." jawab bocah kecil itu antusias.

Cih, dasar manja.

"Baiklah, akan ibu belikan tapi jangan makan terlalu banyak ya, nanti gigimu sakit.." jawab wanita yang dipanggil 'ibu' oleh bocah itu sembari mengusap pelan rambut si bocah.

'DHEG!' kurasakan ada yang menusuk dadaku ketika aku melihat adegan bodoh itu.

Apa ini? tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Aku menatap tajam wanita itu.

Apa itu yang disebut 'ibu'?

Seorang wanita dewasa cantik yang akan mengusap pelan rambutmu ketika kau merengek meminta sesuatu?

Menjijikkan.

Aku meneruskan langkahku.

Muak rasanya memperhatikan adegan yang tadi aku lihat di depan stand gula-gula.

Aku putuskan untuk mengitari stand permainan sembari mencari 'benda' yang ingin kutemukan.

"Ayah, menangkan boneka besar itu untukku ya!" kali ini kudengar suara lain yang begitu riang.

Kutatap dihadapanku pada stand permainan menembak sasaran.

Seorang bocah laki-laki lain beserta seorang pria dewasa disampingnya.

"Beres.. pasti akan ayah menangkan hadiah itu untukmu, anakku!" balas pria dewasa itu sembari menyeringai dan mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya kepada si anak.

'DHEG!' lagi-lagi perasaan sesak menghampiri dadaku.

Kenapa ini?

Apa aku sedang terkena jutsu para ninja yang tersembunyi? benarkah?

Tapi kenapa aku hanya merasa sesak ketika menatap adegan dihadapanku tadi dan sekarang ini?

Aku menatap tajam pada pria dewasa yang kini tengah mengarahkan pistol mainan pada tumpukan kaleng dihadapannya.

"Ayo ayah.. ayo ayah! ayahku hebaaat!" teriak bocah disampingnya.

Apa itukah sosok seorang 'ayah' yang sering aku dengar?

Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang akan menyeringai lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jari tangannya ketika kau memohon agar dimenangkan sebuah hadiah pada stand permainan?

Memuakkan.

Untuk apa kau berbaik hati pada bocah kecil yang merengek ataupun meminta padamu jika suatu saat dia akan berbalik menyerang atau bahkan membunuhmu?

Semuanya sandiwara.

Sandiwara dalam panggung boneka.

**Brother and Partner**

Aku meneruskan langkahku.

Aku menyesal karena melibatkan diri dalam kerumunan boneka hidup ini.

Mereka boneka yang bodoh.

Sia-sia Tuhan memberikan mereka nyawa jika hanya digunakan hanya untuk bermain sandiwara.

Jika aku bisa mengubah mereka semua menjadi boneka, akan kubuat mereka memainkan skenario kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

"Huhuhu.." sebuah suara menarik perhatianku.

Aku menatap dalam kerumunan para boneka hidup yang tengah berjalan dalam hiruk pikuk.

Kutemukan pemilik suara itu.

Seorang bocah, laki-laki.

Reflek, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, bocah?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hiks.. aku.. kehilangan keluargaku..." jawab bocah itu sesenggukan.

Aku memutar bola mataku, ah kejadian biasa ditengah keramaian.

Kehilangan anggota keluarga karena terpisah ditengah keramaian, cerita lama.

"Memangnya mereka dimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mereka.. mati..." jawab bocah itu sambil menatapku.

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuan bocah itu.

Mati? orangtuanya mati? lalu kenapa ia ada disini?

"Aku tidak mencari mereka disini," ujar bocah itu seolah mengerti keherananku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Aku mencoba mencari sesuatu ditengah-tengah kebodohan ini," ucapnya agak tenang sekarang.

Ah, kebodohan.

Sepertinya jalan pikirannya sama denganku.

"Lalu, apa kau menemukannya?" tanyaku.

"Belum." jawabnya datar.

"Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa disini?" dia balik bertanya kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "tujuanku hampir sama denganmu." ucapku datar.

Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, "Deidara, kalau kau siapa, kak?" tanya bocah berambut blonde itu.

Aku menatap iris aquamarine dihadapanku ini.

Pandangannya tajam tapi masih terlalu lugu.

"Sasori." jawabku pelan.

"Kak Sasori, bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama mencari benda yang kita cari disini?" tawarnya.

Jujur, aku ingin menolak tawaran konyol itu.

Aku sudah cukup terlalu lama disini, dan itu memuakkan.

Tapi sayangnya syaraf dan pikiranku tidak bisa besinkronisasi dengan baik.

Perlahan bibirku terbuka, "baiklah." sahutku tetap datar.

Bodoh. Aku baru saja menyetujui kontrak berjalan-jalan bersama bocah yang baru saja aku kenal di area boneka hidup ini.

Kerja bagus, Sasori.

Kini kau akan menanggung akibatnya!

**Brother and Partner**

"Aku berasal dari Iwagakure.." ujar bocah itu sembari menarik lenganku dalam kerumunan para boneka hidup ini.

Oh bagus, sekarang dia akan bercerita tentang kehidupannya dan segala sandiwara dunia yang pernah dia mainkan.

"Ayah dan ibuku mati dalam perang dunia shinobi.. dan sekarang aku harus hidup sendiri.." ceritanya.

Aku hanya berdiam tanpa merespon ceritanya.

"Penuh dengan kepalsuan.." ujarnya pelan.

Aku menoleh menatapnya.

"Dunia terlalu banyak kepalsuan. Semuanya hanya sandiwara, semuanya bagaikan patung gerabah yang dianugerahi nyawa oleh Tuhan.." ujarnya sedikit tersengguk.

"Percuma jika memiliki nyawa kalau ternyata otak yang tertanam seperti terbuat dari tanah liat, lembek dan mudah dibentuk dengan sentuhan-sentuhan idealis yang bodoh.." ujarnya lagi.

Aku menatap bocah disampingku ini.

Umurnya memang berbeda jauh denganku, tetapi sepertinya pemikiran kami sama.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kita memiliki skenario kehidupan yang sesungguhnya dan bukan sandiwara!" jawabnya mantap.

Aku membelalakkan mataku.

Sulit dipercaya ada seseorang yang memiliki pemikiran yang hampir sama denganku.

Perlahan tanpa aku sadari aku tersenyum.

"Kakak.. kau.. tersenyum?" tanyanya heran.

Seperti tersadar dari lamunan panjang, aku merasakan sesuatu yang susah aku jelaskan.

Aneh, tapi ini nyata.

Kini sudah kutemukan.

Apa yang aku cari ada dihadapanku.

Sepertinya keputusanku tidak begitu bodoh untuk melangkahkan kaki menemani bocah asing Iwagakure ini ditengah kerumunan para boneka hidup.

"Kak?" panggil bocah Deidara itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari.." jawabku sembari mengalihkan hazel ku pada langit diatas.

Deidara pun melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

Kami berdua menatap langit diatas.

"Aku rasa aku juga sudah, kak.." ujarnya pelan.

Aku pun menoleh padanya.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi.. aku ingin kembali ke desaku di Iwa dan aku ingin belajar disana.." ujarnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan lari dari kenyataan lagi, aku tidak akan terpuruk dalam masalalu lagi.. akan kubuktikan kepada patung-patung gerabah bernyawa itu kalau aku pun bisa menjadi ninja dan orang yang hebat dalam memainkan skenario kehidupan!" ujarnya berapi-api.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku yakin kak Sasori.." ujarnya.

"Jadi kita akan berpisah?" tanyaku sedikit berat dengan kenyataan ini.

"Hm. Mungkin hanya untuk sementara, kak Sasori.." ujarnya.

"Baiklah." jawabku berusaha datar.

"Tapi nanti suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, dan dikala itu kita berdua akan menjadi seorang yang hebat yang mampu memainkan gerabah-gerabah bernyawa itu-"

"Boneka hidup," potongku datar.

"Ah apalah terserah sebutannya, yang pasti kita akan menjadi orang hebat, un!" ujarnya semangat.

"Trademark baru?" tanyaku geli mendengar gumaman 'un' muncul dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hanya agar kak Sasori bisa mengenaliku ketika kita bertemu nanti, un!" ujarnya semangat.

Tidak terasa kami sampai dipenghujung desa Suna.

"Baiklah, disini kita berpisah. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik Deidara, adikku.." ujarku pelan sembari membelai blonde-nya.

Dia tersenyum senang kepadaku.

"Ya Sasori, kakakku.." jawabnya.

Dan setelah pertemuan itu yang terjadi adalah aku kembali pada kehidupanku, dan belajar untuk bisa sedikit menunggu.

Menunggu saat-saat dimana aku akan menguasai boneka hidup bersama Deidara dengan gerabah bernyawa-nya.

**(: OMAKE :)**

"Sasori-danna tunggu, un!" panggil seseorang di belakangku.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu." jawabku datar.

"Misi kita kali ini berat, un. Kita juga butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga, un.." bujuknya.

"Berisik." jawabku.

"Tapi, Shukaku itu adanya di Suna 'kan? tempat pertama kali kita bertemu 'kan, un?" tanyanya padaku.

"Berisik." hanya itu jawabku.

Kini disampingku, seorang bocah yang kutemui 15 tahun yang lalu tengah mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan padaku.

Oh baiklah ini hasilku menunggu sekian lama.

Aku mendapatkan 'adik' lama ku yang kini menjadi partner baruku.

Menyebalkan.

Itulah kata baru yang sepertinya ada didalam kamusku.

Tapi memang beginilah skenario kehidupan kami.

Dipertemukan kembali dalam satu tujuan, menguasai dunia bersama-sama.

Tunggulah para boneka hidup dan gerabah bernyawa, kami akan memberikan sedikit 'seni' kepada kehidupan kalian.

**(: OWARI :)**

A/N :

CERITA APAA iniii?

aneh, abal, gajelas, alur kecepatan, susah dipahami, endingnya pun aneeh banget :O

aarrghh ancur banget!

oke cerita ini dibuat setelah saya frustasi dengan pekerjaan dan BUTUH LIBURAANN #CURCOL

well, ada uneg-uneg setelah membaca cerita ini?

sampaikan di kolom **review** ya :D

**terimakasih sudah membaca,**

**-RadnaRadno-**


End file.
